No Regrets
by onemakaveli96
Summary: Nothing fades to black. Memories fill voids. All she had were moments, but Sara was determined to have her last vision be of the moments with her love. Season 3. Despite everything, still MiSa.


"**No Regrets"**

_A reflection of the last thoughts of a strong, yet ill-fated woman: Sara Tancredi. Just for those shaken MiSa fans. Reviews are appreciated. **Enjoy...**_

Disclaimer: Prison Break, and it jumping the shark, is in no way my feat. Neither is the song.

* * *

"**S**tay **W**ith **M**e" (Danity Kane)

**Moments. **

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere_

They were all she had of him. Seconds, minutes at the most. It was crazy, almost unfathomable that the calmest moments she had spent with him, had occurred within the confines of a prison. And how the most exhilaration she would ever have with him would be on the run from murderers, who claimed to be the law. And how the most she would ever talk to him, would happen over a telephone line.

_I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark_

All that stood between them was a conspiracy, but even that couldn't keep them from each other. Couldn't keep them from falling in love.

_With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

The fact that this would happen without mercy, it didn't surprise her. She had been expecting it for a while now. He was worth it though.

_Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go_

Truthfully, the only thing that hurt her, was knowing how deeply this would cut him. The cold knife steeled on her throat, hallow breaths escaped her, and she could not open her eyes. But the knife had nothing to do with it.

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

The moment he would find out that she had been killed, another part of him would break. She feared that the last peace that resided within him would break.

_Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You_

He had never killed a man, he never had it in him. He had been so close to killing after she met him, but something always stopped him. But as body after body dropped, due to this conspiracy, it kept getting easier to pull that trigger, to slash that knife. What if she was the final straw?

_And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

No, no. If he lost his brother, it was the final straw.

_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day_

He still had a good counterpart living. Two if she counted herself, but soon--very soon--it would be one. A tear escaped her. But the frozen time made it impossible for her to feel the cold drop falling down her unfeeling skin.

_When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away_

She exhaled, aware that in seconds, excruciating pain will hit her, and her vision will fail her.

_Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear_

She didn't want this. No, she refused to die with pain. Refused to let blank, mundane walls be her final image.

_Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You_

**Moments**.

_Just Stay With Me_

They were all she had of him. The best moments of her life. Moments were sure as hell better than nothing. Just the way he looked at her, with those gorgeous eyes of his. He used them to let her feel human, to let her know that he would never abandon her. And through thoughts of each other, he never had. He gave her hope, optimism, **LOVE** amidst chaos.

_And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You_

Nothing, absolutely nothing could change that. She could dwell on what could have been, on how she lost so much time being mad at him. But none of that mattered. There were far more important things. There were the things he had given her.

_So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

The first time their hands met. The time he had cryptically said good-bye, only to still be in the prison the next day.

_I've searched my heart over  
So many, many times_

The first time their lips met. The time he asked her to wait for him, only to disconnect her body from her mind to forget him.

_No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night_

The first time he talked to her after the escape. The time he told her they were real, only to fall harder for him. For the way he looked at her, the way he looked at no one else. The way he whispered to her, the way he spoke to no one else. For the way he kissed her, as she had never been kissed before, the way she had never kissed anyone before.

_Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune_  
_Remind Me Of The Days_

Their second kiss, so passion-fueled, so love-inspired. Because she had told him she loved him just seconds before he kissed her.

_You Promised Me We'd Always Be_

And then his life was in danger. She remembered this so clearly. The man she loves or clean hands? There was never an option. That man was going to kill him. So they ran after her gun rang. Ran, but they were caught. He said they'd be okay, that she'd give herself up and explain everything. But she should have known better. He would sacrifice himself for the people he loves on any given day. And that day, he had given himself up for her.

_And Never Go Away_

But she didn't think of this. No. She thought of the last kiss they shared before they surrendered to the Panamanian police.

_That's Why I Need You To Stay_

Of their unbeknownst, last laden-filled Earth, good-bye.

_Stay With Me_

Nothings fades to black.

_Don't let Me go_

Memories fill voids.

_Cause I Can't Be Without You_

You wait, and if you wait knowingly, faithfully, lovingly, the wait won't be in vain.

_And Hold Me Close_

The knife cutting through her flesh doesn't pain her. It hurts, it's inconceivable how a human is capable of this, but fright for herself has long gone. She will be gone, but he will live. His life cannot be in vain. She's scared, scared he'll fall, he'll cry, he'll stop in his tracks and deny. Scared he'll move onto resentment, and he'll try to avenge her death. That this will stab him harder, and he won't be himself anymore.

_Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You_

But knowing him, he'll live. Live until he finds peace on this unholy land, so one day, they will not have to live through phone calls and second-long kisses. The **moments** shared will converge into a lifetime shared on a more holy land. A land he allowed her to believe in.

_So Stay with Me_

_I love you, Sara_, the words reverberate.

_Just Stay With Me_

_I love you, Michael, _she sends out to the universe, as her last will alive in it.

_Don't leave_

The same universe that will wake him up in a cold sweat, frantically glancing at the bare walls, and gathering the dirt underneath him, with a hard-beating heart, and sudden feeling of disconnection from the land beneath him.

_So I stay waiting in the dark..._

* * *


End file.
